1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for arc faults in electrical power lines, and more particularly to apparatus that does not include a DC power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices and methods have been used in the past to detect arc faults. Some of the prior art devices and techniques have involved the use of E and B field arc sensors, the detection of the amplitude of arc fault rate of change of current signals, the use of non-overlapping band-pass filters to detect white noise of arcs, and devices which detect the disappearance of arc faults near current zero crosses. Most of the prior art of arc detection occurs in circuit breakers where it acts as an enhancement to thermal-magnetic detection elements, which alone may fail to detect arc faults.
There is a need for an economical arc fault detector which may be mounted into a wiring device which offers the same down stream protection as an arc fault detecting circuit breaker but at the similar cost advantage that currently exist between ground fault interrupting receptacles and ground fault interrupting circuit breakers. This invention provides that cost advantage.